1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with clutches used to transmit motion between a rotating shaft and a gear assembly circumferentially arranged to drive, or alternatively to be driven, by the shaft. Imparting motion in the shaft by and from the circumferential gear can be interrupted periodically to enable the gear assembly to freewheel relative to the shaft. More specifically this invention provides a clutch resetting device that will be used in the re-engagement operation of the clutch after the clutch has been activated to release the relative coupling between the driven shaft and the drive gear. The clutch resetting device includes a pneumatic actuator that will prevent the clutch re-engagement until engagement is desired by the machine operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is a modification of a clutch engagement apparatus that is incorporated in equipment made by the assignee of this invention. The equipment is a canned food cooking vessel that incorporates a can feeding section that uses a circumferentially positioned drive gear positioned on a shaft in a relationship such that the gear/shaft clutch can be engaged to operate together or disengaged to allow independent motion between the shaft and the gear. In essence the gear would be allowed to freewheel on the shaft when the clutch is disengaged.